Silver and Cold
by Sekai-no-Hi
Summary: BakuraXRyou Yaoi. Bakura is confused by Ryou and his odd attraction to said Hikari. Malik retracts his help and things hit the fan.


Dedication: This is for Zolac no Miko and Koneko Shido (Koneko Cain), for being glorious Hikaris and putting up with my shit all the time. cackle

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh! is still not mine. As astounding as this may be, please find your own individual way to cope with reality and make sure it isn't suing me. Good luck if it is. I'll be out of the friggen country for all of June and part of July (Japan!! Whoo!!). A.F.I. is also not mine (Davey Havoc... Drooool), and neither are the rights to the song "Silver and Cold". If this surprises you, please enroll in therapy now.

A/N: This fic is inspired by the A.F.I. song "Silver and Cold", which among me and my hikaris is believed to be the ultimate Yami/Hikari anthem, suited best to this pairing. And if you're seeing a trend in my choosing songs to fit my fanfics, you're partially right. Basically, I hear a new song, and sometimes it will scream "I'm a fanfic waiting to happen!! Write me, damn you!" so I do. I have quite a list of them, but this was the most immediately pressing. I don't really ever have anything to do with choosing the pairing/theme/story/whatever. However, Yami Bakura is my all-time favorite YGO character, and one of my all-time favorite anime characters, so I'm glad to have to opportunity to write him. And a special thanks (as always) to Koneko Cain (Koneko Shido), who helped out with brainstorming this fic.

The door slams behind me as I walk down the driveway. The sun is just setting over the top of Kaibacorp's tallest building off in the distance. The buildings look strange to me; as do most things I've seen since being released from that Ra-damned ring. Not like you'd really expect otherwise.

A little explanation would probably be in order, now, as some things might not be too clear. First off, yes, I have my own body. Well, not my own body. Oh, no. It would have been much too charitable of the pharaoh to give me my nice, comfortable, original body back. Oooh, no. Instead, my new body is a duplicate of my ex-host, Ryou's. Well, I guess it's a little different. I'm a bit taller, my eyes have more of a redness to them (oh, joy), and most important, I don't look so... girly. Which is good; if I did, I don't care who Yami is, I'd lock his ass in a pyramid for the rest of eternity. Hah.

And don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the way Ryou looks. In fact, I think he looks extremely... ummm... we'll get to that later. I'll tell you the truth right now: I don't get that boy. His dad comes back from some remote dig in Egypt for a brief visit and gives him this over-sized so-called trinket that just happens to contain me. I proceed to do my thing; I mean, I was no saint back in Egypt all those years ago, and we all know it. But seriously- try to blame me for doing what I did when I got out; just try it, I dare you. I had been locked in that bloody thing for five fucking millennia; pardon my English (I don't know why everyone says "French". English must be one of the most profane languages known to human kind). When I got out, I just wanted revenge on that bastard Pharaoh, and what do I find? He doesn't even remember his previous life!! How's that for poetic justice!? So I wreak what havoc I can, possess a few people, steal some things, and make my hikari's life a living hell for about a year.

And then it was all over. The games, the trials, all that shit. "Saving the world", my ass.

And then what? Well, I for one expected the Pharaoh to just banish me to kingdom come; the Shadow Realm, death, whatever. I mean, I was a fucking spirit. I didn't really have much leverage with the human world; especially not with Ryou and his little gang of goodie-goodies. And to tell the truth, at the time, I didn't really care. Think about it, would you? Five thousand years. Isn't that enough for one person? Apparently not, because Ryou asked Yami to spare me. Yeah, I couldn't believe it, either.

At first I was positively bloody livid. I mean, how dare he ask the stupid Pharaoh something like that without even asking me? But then, suddenly, for the first time in five thousand years I had my own body. Well, like I said before, not my body, but its close enough, really. It's anyone's guess as to what the link between me and Ryou is, and likewise Yami and the brat, but anyway, the resemblance is there, even if I am bloody pale now.

I spent the first few months of my new life sitting in my designated room at Ryou's house brooding, which, looking back, I peg as being my number one defense mechanism. Hell, it was all I really could do in that ring, so I guess you revert to your comfort zone, right? ...If you can call the memory of being confined to a trinket for several millennia comforting... wow, okay, I'll just stop thinking about that now.

After awhile, I sorta got over my weird, confused stage and started doing more than glare and growl at Ryou, who was the only person I ever saw back then. He was way happier about this than any person who shares his home with an obstinate ex-dark spirit, ex-tomb robber has the right to be when they suddenly decide to communicate.

He was always really nice to me, though. Oh hell, he's nice to everything that moves, and some things that don't. And after all I'd put him through, too. You'd think he'd want me deader than a doornail. But then, I guess that's why he's Ryou and I'm me, right?

This is all over a year ago. It took me a good part of that year to realize what Ryou meant to me, too. I'm out of practice with the whole people-bit, okay? Finally, it started to dawn on me; he saved my life-even if I didn't really give a damn about it at the time, he let me live with him, he cooks for me (me and stoves don't mix, on a general note), and he basically puts up with all my shit, which is more than I'd ever do for anyone.

Then the impossible happened: I actually started to like him. But before you make any judgments, let's talk about this, shall we? Like I keep saying: Trapped in a bloody ring. Alone. Five thousand years. Do you have any idea how long that is? And then some kid finds you, lets you out, gives you a life, and is way nicer to you than you ever should deserve. It begins to get to you. Even if you're me.

But then I started to think; Ryou is a good kid. I'm me. We've been over that.

I'm obviously attracted to him; I have no idea what he feels for me. He's so bloody nice, it makes him hard to read-at least, it does for me, anyway.

My other strategy is the one I'm currently returning home from. That is to say, the thing I've got going with Malik Ishtar.

It started about six months ago; we were at a party and kind of drunk. I hadn't been drunk in a few thousand years, so you can imagine how that was going. Anyway, I knew that if I didn't do something fast, that I would do something stupid, like tell Ryou how I felt about him, or worse yet, drag him into a room and do things to him that I just cant see being right with a person like him. And I'm not just saying that as his over-protective yami. I just don't want to do anything to him that'll change him.

So I jumped Malik instead.

Malik had been eyeing me all evening, and all it took was an opportune moment with both of us standing next to a bathroom to get in his pants. Well, and vice versa. But let me tell you, Otogi's bathroom will never be the same. And I don't just mean the broken mirror and the blood stains.

The sex isn't always that kinky, though. We both have these weird sado-masochistic streaks that pop up every so often when one or the other of us has had a particularly bad day or something. Other than that, it's usually only rip-screaming mattress-tango fun. And I use the word "only" operatively. I use the word "mattress" operatively, as well.

Ryou didn't seem bothered by me and Malik's little endeavors in the least. When he found out, (which was due to the fact that he walked in to find us on his kitchen table with our pants around our ankles. Oops.)he just got this wide-eyed look and backed out slowly. I was too shocked to do or say anything; it wasn't as if I wasn't asking him to catch us, what with the kitchen table being his and all, but still, I wasn't prepared for it when it happened, and I lost concentration for a minute. Malik, however, has a very direct way of dealing with his seme when he isn't getting what he wants. I think we nearly broke Ryou's table that day.

After that, Ryou didn't say anything, but he stopped asking where I was going when I left the house, which was nice. He always leaves the light on for me, though, and he has a spare key hidden under a flower pot outside for me. He's really considerate like that.

Speaking of which, I'm home; which is good, because it's just about dark. The house looks nice, all lit up inside like that. Ryou's probably in the kitchen making food, or upstairs studying or something.

I let myself in.

Ryou's head pokes around the doorframe of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Bakura!" he smiles sweetly and goes back to mixing something on the stove.

"Yeah, hi," I mutter, heading for the stairs. I don't want to think about how pretty he looks with his hair tied back loosely, and that slightly tired look in his eyes he always gets around finals week. I just want to go to my room, lock the door, and take a shower. I make it as far as the third stair.

"Bakura?"

I halt mid-step. "What." My voice is a little more callous than I would have liked, but oh well.

I can hear Ryou hesitate. He knows my tone well. I use it way too often around him. "Bakura, are you going to have dinner with me tonight, or should I put the food away when I'm done?"

I want to have dinner with him. I have, a couple of times. I had a hard time concentrating on the food; I was watching him so intently. I guess I'm like that with just about everything he does. I can't help it; he just fascinates me. This is great logic for my being a total ass to him, isn't it? Yes; I think so, too.

"No," I growl, heading back up the stairs.

I hear him get up and follow me to the base of the stairs. "No to which question?" His voice has this little hurt edge to it, and I get this pang shooting through my chest. Must have been something I ate.

I don't turn around. "Both."

Ryou follows me up the stairs and I grit my teeth in effort not to snap at him.

"Bakura, why are you being such an ass?"

This surprises me. Ryou almost never sounds this determined. I turn around. "Since when have I been warm and fuzzy? I'm not hungry, Ryou. Please let me go up to my room."

Ryou looks up at me with those big hikari eyes of his. He looks more than a little hurt, and a lot more than a little angry. "Dammit, Bakura! Why are you always doing this!? You avoid my questions, you avoid me!" He looks at his feet. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Why is he allowed to do this? Get all sad and dejected and pathetic, and make me feel like I just kicked a puppy? It isn't fair, dammit. I swear its some sort of hikari conspiracy.

"I don't hate you," I spit out, a little more vehemently than I mean to, before I can stop myself. I sigh and look down at him. "Ryou, I don't want to argue with you."

This has been happening more and more lately. I think I've been rubbing off on him; he's been getting all confrontational about things. This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid. I don't want him to be all bitter like me. I guess I'm just not really all that great at communicating. Sue me. I had no one to talk to for a really long time.

Ryou glares at me with what must be all the malice he can muster in that pretty little hikari body of his. "I'm sick of you avoiding me, dammit! I want to know what the hell I did to deserve you moping around here, giving me shit when I'm just trying to be nice to you!"

I hiss at him, glaring dangerously. "Oh, and who's idea was it to give me a life!? It sure as hell wasn't mine! I never asked you to beg the stupid pharaoh and his brat to let me live. Did it ever occur to you that fucking five thousand years is long enough for one person to exist? Did it?! You didn't even ask me, Ryou. And now you expect me to be all warm and social and friendly with you just because you so-called 'saved' me!? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Now get the hell out of my way and let me down the stairs. I'm leaving."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Oh, shit. Now I've really done it.

He's just standing there with this shell-shocked expression on his pretty face. I don't think either of us can believe what I just said; er, shouted. I can't look at him anymore. I just can't.

I push past him, ignoring the shock the warmth of him is against my cool skin as our arms brush. I pound down the stairs and practically fall through the door into the waiting night, slamming it behind me.

I walk quickly without looking back, all the way back to Malik's house, and pounding on the door when I get there. "Open up, Ra curse you!" I shout, just as Malik opens the door in my face, regarding me coldly.

"What."

I give him my best sneer. "Fuck you too, Malik. Let me in."

He steps aside, allowing me in. "If I have to hear one more story about how you're fucking up with Ryou, I'll kill you right here, just so you know." He says, leaning back against the closed door."

All I can really do is glare at him. "It was different this time."

"Still don't wanna hear it."

"I told him about not having wanted Yami to give me a second chance."

"Nice going, stupid. I'm sure that made a real good impression."

I give him the finger and sit down in an available chair, drawing one knee up to my chest. "I think I really hurt him."

"Yeah; like I said: nice going, stupid. You've really gotta learn to do something about that mouth of yours. Aren't you avoiding him so as not to fuck up his pretty little head any more than you already have? Something tells me its backfiring."

I shoot him a death glare. "Screw you. Thanks for the support. You're a whole lot more supportive with your clothes off, anyway."

"...Says the guy screwing around with me so he doesn't go home and fuck his hikari into the mattress. Speaking of which, I'm officially sick of your shit. I meant to tell you this afternoon. I'm not your shoulder to cry on anymore; or your cheap lay, either, for that matter. Now get the fuck out of my house."

I can't bloody believe he just said that to me! That bastard! Although, a part of me doesn't blame him. If I had to listen to him bitch about Marik or someone non-stop while simultaneously fucking... right. He has a point. But like bloody hell I'll admit it!

"Cheap?" I smirk. "Don't you mean free?"

"Out! Go home and tell Ryou what's going on in that messed up head of yours already! You're driving the rest of us up the bloody walls!"

The great thing about me and Malik's relationship, or lack thereof, is that we can have a verbal knock-down, drag-out, and still actually remain on semi-friendly terms; which is as friendly as we ever are. I believe what he just shouted at me as he slammed the door in my face would actually be qualified as advice. Although, he did look really mad... oh well.

I stand in front of his door for about another minute, glaring daggers at it. Then I turn and stalk off down the block, back toward Ryou's house. With any luck he'll have gone to bed already and I won't have to deal with any more confrontations with an angry hikari.

The lights are off when I get home. Good. I dig around in the potted plant till I find the key and let myself in, locking the door behind me and sneaking as quietly as I can toward the staircase; and this is pretty damn quietly. I am the great Tomb Robber, after all. Meheh.

I'm just picking my way down the hall to my room when I hear a voice from behind Ryou's door.

"Bakura?"

He sounds sleepy. Shit! Did I wake him?! I thought I was being all stealthy-like! Damn creaky modern houses. I stop in my tracks, holding my breath for a minute before answering. "Yeah?"

Better to answer him than have him think I'm a thief... Oh. Wait. Rephrase: Better to do that than have him think I'm someone sneaking in to maul him in the night.

"Are you alright?" I hear bedsprings creak and then his door opens to reveal him standing there in only a pair of satiny white boxers. Urk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go to bed." I start to head down the hall to my room, trying not to think about the cold shower I'll need if I look at him dressed like that any longer.

"Wait"- he hesitates. "Um... I'm sorry."

I turn around and see him standing there; he's looking at his feet again, leaning just slightly on the door frame.

"You're sorry?" I guess that came out sounding a bit harsher than I intended, because he flinches back. "Um, I mean, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, Ryou."

The house is dark, but I can still see his facial expressions just barely in the light from a streetlamp coming in the window from outside. I take a deep breath and walk back to him.

"But... What you said about Yami... You're right. I didn't ask you first. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. I was only pissed off. I'm"- I hesitate a minute, not quite sure what I'm saying. "I'm glad you asked to let me live." Did I just say that out loud? Oh great. If that stupid pharaoh ever hears about this my life as I know it is over. I will never hear the end of it. The look on Ryou's face makes it worth it, though. He's actually smiling. In that wide-eyed little hikari-way of his.

"You really are?"

Its true, but I still have to suppress my gag reflex here; the whole sweet, sincere, and comforting deal really isn't me. "Yeah, I really am. And... Thanks. You don't have to apologize to me, Ryou. I... I shouldn't have snapped at you, anyway."

As soon as I spit this out-probably the most honest confession of my five-thousand-some years-I take off down the hall to my own room.

I get about three feet before I'm forced to stop, due to the sniffling hikari glomped onto my arm. "Um..." I start, and then "Argh!" as he puts his arms around my middle, getting my shirt all soggy. He pulls back as soon as I yell, though. Crap. And I think I may have been enjoying that, too.

"I'm sorry!" He jumps back, detaching from me like a startled limpet, wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean to..." I think he might be blushing, but it's hard to tell in the dim fluorescent glow of the streetlight.

"Erm... no... it's alright," I mutter. "You just surprised me, is all."

"It's just... You've never spoken to me like that before." He says quietly.

I can't suppress my bitter little laugh at that. "Yeah, well, I guess I could probably stand to be a bit nicer to you from time to time. ...What?"

He's looking at me with the strangest expression; I don't know if I should be worried or just confused. My inner debate of this is temporarily put on hold, however, when, before I can move or react or anything he leans up on tiptoe, putting his hands delicately on my shoulders, and kisses me.

It's a quick kiss. His lips brush over mine for a split second, and by the time I realize what's happening he's already pulling back. Oh, I think not!

I cut off the beginning of his new apology, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him up against me. I tilt his chin up just a bit and re-initiate the kiss, only steamier this time.

He's tense for about three seconds before he relaxes against me, sighing happily and playing with the tips of my hair. Well; I'm glad for the good reaction, anyway.

He puts more and more weight against me, until I fall off-balance and land hard against the wall across from his door. Owch. Oh well; it's for a good cause.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he shivers, giggling into my mouth. Yes; this boy giggles. This would be part of the reason that a bit of this narrative isn't dedicated to speculation on his, um, sexual preferences. I believe mine have been duly established as well? Good.

My whole body is tingling with the feel of him. I don't even think he's realized what he's doing, rubbing up against me with one of my knees between his legs. I shift slightly, a bit away from the wall so as to get better leverage, but before I can do a thing, he's jumped; wrapping his legs around my waist and breaking off the kiss to nip at my ear and breathe a trail of smaller kisses down my neck. I'm so surprised that I almost let him fall, but catch him just in time, my hands clasping under his cute little ass. Wow, now tell me something I haven't fantasized about.

Suddenly, reality hits me like a ton of sandstone, and I pull back. Ryou stops in his devouring my neck with licks and kisses to look at me in surprise.

"What's the matter?" He sounds vaguely worried.

"We shouldn't be doing this- you shouldn't be- I-I shouldn't be"-

He cuts me off with another kiss. Now who's being the bad influence! "Bakura, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I try to put him down, but his legs are still firmly secured around my waist.

"No, you didn't," I breathe, looking away. "It's just... I was trying to avoid something like this because..." This is so stupid, and I know it. "...because I didn't want to hurt you." I blurt out. Now I'm blushing. Shit, there goes my reputation.

Ryou gives me a calculating stare that I had no idea he was capable of. "Is that why you've been such a dick to me?"

I look away again. "Well, yeah. Along with the fact that I'm generally not all warm and fuzzy to begin with... although, I guess I can stand to be a bit nicer to you of all people."

"Good choice." Hey! Since when did he get all cocky?

"I just don't want to hurt"- I begin, but he cuts me off with a quick kiss.

"You aren't gonna break me, Bakura."

"But"-

"Since when are you all nice?! If you don't do something soon, I'm going to hurt you. Hey! Stop laughing!"

I can't help it. Ryou is actually bitching at me for being too nice. The underworld is getting sunny.

I finally gain control over my snickering and kiss Ryou again; harder this time. He moans into my mouth, his fingers tugging at my hair. "Bed," he whimpers against my lips. Oh, that is too hot. I stumble in the general direction of his bedroom door, bumping into the doorframe on the way in and trying to curse, only stopped by Ryou's tongue in it's explorations of my mouth.

We land on the bed with a creak of springs and a stream of curses from me, who ended up pinned between a very wriggly hikari, who now seems to think it's his business to kiss every bit of me he can find. Oh wait, why am I complaining?

He fumbles with the buttons on my shirt, undoing them one by one as I snake a hand below the waistband of his silky boxers, tugging them down. He twists so he's completely out of them, letting them fall to the floor while he's still straddling me. I'll let him think his little seme thoughts for a couple more minutes before instructing him otherwise. It is his first time, to my knowledge, and anyway, whoever thinks the great Tomb Robber Bakura is an uke should take their name and number out of the phone book and maybe leave the country.

His hand is making its way up my bare chest, making my skin prickle. I lift my head and nip at his bottom lip, initiating another kiss before I move my hand to one of the lower bits of him, running a finger up and down it and feeling him melt against me. I use his distraction to push myself upright so he's sitting in my lap; er, straddling my lap, more like. Now why did I wear pants today? Bloody nuisance! I have to remember not to wear so many clothes in the future.

I pull away, trying to squirm out of the stupid things; Ryou looks vaguely disappointed at the sudden lack of contact.

"Pants," I mutter, fiddling with the button. He pouts for a second before reaching both hands down and tugging at the waist of my jeans. His nails graze the sensitive skin above my hip-bones and the pants get tighter.

"Ryou... not... helping..." I moan as one of his hands runs idly over the denim covering what seems to be every nerve in my body right now. I push him back slightly and twist out of those stupid denim atrocities. He quickly jumps back into my lap. At least I was smart enough not to wear underwear today. Mwahah.

I sit up and let him wrap his legs around my waist again, this time grinding our naked skin together. Oh gods; Ra, I think I'm gonna die right here; flashy lights are going off behind my eyes and all I can think or feel is Ryou. His hands are in my hair, twisting and pulling gently, his mouth is begging me for more.

One of my hands in on his back, supporting him against me; the other is wrapped around the warmth between his legs, making him shake in my arms. I kiss him again, softly this time, enjoying the feeling of his breath against my lips as he gasps my name. I move my hand faster and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, moaning into my shoulder while I duck my head to kiss his neck. His hair smells like pears.

I can tell he's about to release because he's so tense, clinging to me like he's afraid I'll dematerialize. I give him a couple more strokes before stopping, listening to him whimper in protest. "Bakura... don't stop..."

"Sssh," I breathe into his hair, "Soon, love."

His whole body stiffens at the endearment, but I ignore this, pulling him back against me in a searing kiss; he's probably in pain already from not having his release, but that will change soon.

I break the kiss, pressing my fingers against his lips, asking entry. He opens his mouth, looking at me questioningly. "Suck," I instruct.

He does; his tongue running over my fingers in his mouth, nibbling he tips and licking as if they were candy. After a moment or two I withdraw them, taking his lips again to distract him from the pain as my fingers, first one, then two, and finally a third, find their way inside him. I can feel his breathing quicken, and he whimpers, but he also moves against me, not complaining, not making another sound.

I scissor my fingers inside him, initiating a groan from the lips against my own. I repeat the motion again, and then thrust deeper, searching for that place inside of him that will make him weak. I find it and he falls against me, shaking and burying his face in my neck, tickling my skin with his hitching breaths. I'm about at the point where if I don't do something about my own matters, things will go badly for me.

I give the spot inside him one more brush and he moans louder against my neck before whimpering as I withdraw all three fingers.

"I don't suppose you have any..." I trail off, looking desperately around his room.

"Lube? Um... no." he says quietly.

Oh, shit. There is no way in hell I'm attempting something like this with him, his first time, without something like lube. Bad idea.

I think he notices the panicked expression on my face; he gives me an almost-conniving smile that on most people would be called a "smirk", but this is Ryou, and that just doesn't work.

He slides off my lap, pushing me back gently before kissing a trail down my stomach. Great Ra! Is he actually doing what I think he's- oh gods, he is. If I had a previous life, before the tomb-robbing one, I must have been one hell of a good person to deserve what Ryou and his tongue are doing to me right now.

I bury my hands in his hair, feeling my shoulder-blades pressing into the soft sheets below me, twisting and writhing; my breath is coming in hitches as Ryou's tongue makes a trail from base to tip and back down, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"Gods, Ryou," I manage to gasp, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Umm mm." His mouth is still moving against me, and the reverberations in the throaty hum cause minor explosions behind my retinas.

"Are you quite sure about that?" I can barely speak, my hips thrusting upwards against his mouth. "Okay, fine; fine. Just keep at it!"

My whole body is screaming for release, and my hips are moving upwards, begging for him to move faster. For a minute, he does; then he stops and pulls away.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" I gasp, glaring at him.

"Payback." He smiles sweetly.

Oh, that little-

"Fine." I reach down and grasp his arms, pulling him onto my lap again, so he's straddling me. At least this time there are no stupid, petty hindrances, like clothing.

I thrust my hips upwards, wrapping my arms around him and enjoying the shiver this produces. Then I let him sit up on his knees and allow me to position myself and slide into him. His breath catches and his eyes flutter closed at the pain, but he slowly relaxes back into my lap, allowing me to position over him, his fingers clinging at my back. They're probably leaving light trail-bruises over my pale skin, but I don't mind; I don't mind one little bit.

I wait for him to adjust himself before beginning to move; slowly at first, establishing a rhythm, and then faster and harder. I feel the white-hot explosions again, this time encompassing my whole vision as Ryou's breath grows ragged in my ear, gasping my name and other nonsense. His legs are wrapped around my waist again, and it's all I can do to support the both of us, still trying to keep him up against me. I somehow manage, however, and once we've gotten comfortable against each other I let one hand fall back down to where I had left off before. I feel his whole body stiffen; especially the part that my hand is currently becoming more acquainted with.

I begin to move the hand again in a steady rhythm, trying desperately to save enough of my concentration for this task. His head falls back, allowing me to nip at the soft skin, leaving small love-bites.

He takes up the rhythm, moving against me, searching for that place inside him again and again as my hand moves over him, always harder and faster. He's biting his lip to keep from crying out, so I give a simultaneous extra-hard thrust with both my hand and my hips and his scream is released against my shoulder; almost more of a sob, really. It's beautiful. He's beautiful.

We're both nearing release, and I make my movements more and more forceful. I'm thrusting into him and moving my hand, slowing every so often to trail a delicate finger or two from base to tip and feeling him shudder into me until he's clinging to me again, only harder now. His cries are frantic and ragged; I'm not even sure if I remember how to breathe anymore.

I give him three more strokes of my hand before he falls against me, breathing hitched little sighs, his warmth spilling over my fingers. I give my hips another thrust upwards and my back arches; I'm clinging to him now, stifling my own cry by biting his shoulder.

We sit like that for a minute, trying to regain our breaths. Then I pull out of him, discreetly wiping my hand on his sheet while I do so. Then I lie back on the bed, pulling him to me and wrapping the blanket over us.

He nuzzles up under my chin like a happy kitten and immediately falls into a doze.

My eyelids grow heavy, and all I can think, while I lie there with his arms around me, finally, after so long and so much trouble, is, _Well he started it_!

End Notes: That fic was odd. My mood and motives changed about nine times throughout. Heh. Now, you need to go read Koneko Shido's "So Much For The Afterglow". She's on now, under that username. That story most likely won't be posted under her ffn account (Koneko Cain). But yeah! Go read it!! We wrote these fics simultaneously, and I'm sure you'll pick up the um... similarities. Its allll about the Sennen Paperweight. Now I will be gone, starting June1 to July5, 2004 to Japan (whoo!!), so I wont be updating in awhile. I'm gonna miss my hikari's so bad!

Fear the pear.


End file.
